1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a decorative three-dimensional, heart-shaped bow and a method of making same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of gift wrapping, it is desirable to provide a gift giver with esthetically pleasing decorations that are easy to apply on a gift or package so that the giver will readily utilize such decorations. The decorations should also be capable of being mass produced so as to bring down manufacturing costs and pricing without compromising the attractive appearance of the decorations.
Decorative ribbon bows formed by pulling a drawstring in situ on the gift or package, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,837; 4,656,064 and 4,822,648, are known. Bows made by forming individual loops are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,525 and 4,900,632. U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,822 discloses a netting bow for use as a gift wrapping product.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose of decorating gift packages, the need persists for esthetically pleasing and unique decorative bows which are individualistic in appearance and yet produceable in large quantities and in a relatively short time so that the decorative bows are reasonably priced.